Romans Cullen&Trevelyn
by Elriadish
Summary: Opis romansu Cullen&Trevelyn na podstawie opisów Lady Ambrosii. Pióra nadwornego pisarza Lady Ambrosii Sereny Darwinii Palomeony z Rodu Del Orseolo, Baronowej Val Royeaux - Eric Trutss


Romans Verendari Trevelyan, Inkwizytorki z Kapitanem Cullenem

Pióra nadwornego pisarza Lady Ambrosii Sereny Darwinii Palomeony z Rodu Del Orseolo, Baronowej Val Royeaux

Eric Trutss

Herlod Andrasty, Inkwizytorka, Lady Trevelyan z Wolnych Marchii, dokładniej z wolnego miasta Ostwick była bardzo kontrowersyjną postacią. W krótkim czasie mówiono o niej nawet w Oazach, na pustyniach, w całym Orlias i Fereldenie. Jak się okazuje szeptano nie tylko jej bohaterskich czynach, chwalebnych bitwach. Czasem nie mówiono nawet o jej fascynująco sprawnym zarządzaniu Inkwizycją. Zapewne nie osiągnęła wszystkiego sama, miała wielu doradców, którzy chętnie dzieli się swoimi radami. Często mówiono o tym, że jest Ona niezwykle piękną kobietą. Była bowiem niewysoką blondynką o niebieskich oczach. Miała typową urodę dla kobiet swego rodu. Szerokie biodra, wąską talie i długie, silne włosy, które na potrzeby swojego stanowiska nosiła związane. Największą furorę robiła jednak w Antivii, gdzie jej egzotyczna dla tutejszych uroda była niezwykle pociągająca. Mówiono nawet, że gdyby jej włosy były płomieniście rude, byłaby wrodzoną boginią piękna. W okół tej postaci wyrosło wiele plotek, mitów . Śpiewano pieśni o jej czynach, układano poematy o wygranych bitwach. Stała się atrakcyjna dla wielu. Niejedni jej pragnęli.

Początkowo niewiele mówiono o jakimkolwiek romansie z Inkwizytorką. Plotki takowe nasiliły się po wizycie Inkwizycji w Mieście Halamshiral, dokładniej w Zimowym Pałacu Cesarzowej Celeesi, która cudem obroniona przez ów Inkwizytorkę wyszła z masakry na balu cało. Komendant Cullen zyskał na owym balu wiele wielbicielek, które do dziś starają się o jego względy. Wiele z nich przybyło potem, podobnie jak Lady Ambrossia do Podniebnej Twierdzy by odbyć Oczyszczającą Pielgrzymkę. Wracając jednak do sytuacji na balu; wiele dam czuło się bardzo urażone, ponieważ Komendant odmówił im tańca. Wiele z nich napisało do Inkwizycji również niepochlebne listy względem Cullena. Niektóre Panie postąpiły jednak całkiem odwrotnie pisząc listy pochlebne a nawet oferty matrymonialne. Damy żyły w jeszcze większym zażaleniu widząc jak były templariusz tańczy z Inkwizytorką na jednym z balkonów willi. W tym bowiem czasie plotki o ich romansie rozeszły się poza Podniebną Twierdze. Jednakże plotki te nie zyskiwały potwierdzenia przez domniemanych kochanków. Ich wspólne wypady poza Twierdze były tłumaczone potrzebą omówienia strategii wojennej lub ćwiczeń. Któż bowiem był w stanie lepiej szkolić Inkwizytorkę niż sam komendant? Zabiegi te w końcu musiały zbliżać do siebie Przywódców Inkwizycji i ich doradców, ponieważ omawiali oni strategiczne punkty dla organizacji. Był to dość silny argument. Często słyszało się, że Inkwizytorka wybierała się na trening o wschodzie słońca, dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności, Cullen również w tym czasie wyjeżdżał na zwiad. Jednakże stronnictwo broniło tym kochanków, bowiem czynili to oni również przed powstaniem plotek i czynnością, która była poparta ich stanowiskiem w organizacji.

Damy, które przybyły do Twierdzy często przechadzały się do biblioteki gdzie czasem mogły spotkać Cullen'a. Bywał on tam z powodu kruków, które wlatywały do zamku kilka pięter wyżej. Była to okazja dla Pań by zyskać bliższy kontakt z Komendantem. Prosiły go by ten opowiadał historie z walk, bitew, ten jednak nie mógł odmówić, ponieważ damy dawały spore datki na Inkwizycje. Jednakże nigdy nie udawało się im zatrzymać Komendanta dostatecznie długo, by rozmowa mogła zejść na inny temat.

Zainteresowanie dam Cullenem przyczyniało się do wielu zabawnych historii. Szczególnie jedna była często wspominana na zamku. Jedną z tych anegdot była sytuacja gdy komendant wróciwszy z wyprawy udał się do swej komnaty na spoczynek. Gdy brał właśnie kąpiel, jedna z dam w orszaku z dwórek weszła do jego komnaty i zemdlała. Później można było usłyszeć jej zachwalania na temat budowy ciała Komendanta. Cullen kazał damę wynieść, a dwórki odmawiały, ponieważ są za słabe by unieść swą Panią. Wojownik był więc zmuszony pokazać się nago dwórką (jak się również potem okazało Lady Veronica Emmanuela Gruntusia del Gattuliiusio świetnie zagrała omdlenie), ubrać się a następnie odnieść Lady do pokojów gościnnych. Komendant długo był zażenowany tą sytuacją i unikał owej damy. Lady Veronica była bowiem bardzo zdesperowana i wielokrotnie w przyszłości nękała oraz uwodziła komendanta.

Inkwizycja jednakże dalej rozwijała się. Na zamku panowała coraz gęstsza atmosfera. Można było wyczuć strach, ponieważ bieg wydarzeń ujawniał plany Wielkiego Złego. Lady Trevelyan coraz rzadziej bywała na zamku, bowiem sytuacja polityczna wzywała ją. Okazało się wówczas, że szlachcianka ta jest bardzo waleczna, jeździła prawie po całym Fereldenie zamykając (o zgrozo) dziury w niebie, potem nazywane szczelinami i pokonując praktycznie sama hordy demonów wyskakujących z portali. Wiele osób zarzucało jej, że jest mężczyzną ukrytym w ciele kobiety bądź że jest męskim demonem, który porwał i zamieszkał w ciele Lady. Teoria ta zyskała wielu przedstawicieli i była dość popularna, mało kto chciał bowiem wierzyć, że kobieta może tak świetnie walczyć. Inkwizycja, by odepchnąć propagandę, iż Przywódca Organizacji jest demonem, mówiła, że Verendari Trevelyan podobnie jak Andrasta znalazła w sobie siłe i odpowiednią moc by ocalić świat. Mimo to osoby na zamku czuły się w nim bezpieczniej gdy Inkwizytorka była wśród nich.

Moment, w którym Lady Ambrossia Serena Darwinia Palomeona Del Orseolo poczuła prawdziwą nienawiść do Lady Trevelyan pojawił się szybko.( Tłumacząc, Lady Ambrossia Serena Darwinia Palomeona postanowiła, iż w książce tej zostanie pokazane prawdziwie oblicze Inkwizytorki, które już nie będzie takie perfekcyjne). Lady Ambrossia spędziła wiele czasu na rozmowach z Młodą Trevelyan. Dama z Val Royeaux była bardzo pożądanym sojusznikiem Inkwizycji, z racji datków dawanych na rzecz inkwizytorów. Lady Ambrossia chciała poznać jaką osobą jest Inkwizytorka. Po wielu rozmowach, w których Trevelyan opisywała brutalność walk, oblicza demonów czy plemienne rody, które orszak Inkwizycji spotykał na swej drodze Lady Ambrossia była oburzona i obrzydzona. Gdy posłanka Val Royeaux otwarcie wyraziła swój sprzeciw tak brutalną polityką organizacji, która w gruncie rzeczy miała zajmować się wojną religijną oraz proponowała sojusze z wrogami i wyrzeczenie się brudnej i skażonej magii apostatów, Lady Trevelyan zreprymendowała ostro Arystokratkę twierdząc ,iż Lady Amrossia Serena Darwina Palomena Del Orseolo jest (tu zacytuję) "Głupią szlachcianką, która nie wie co to krzywda ludzka i nie ma pojęcia o prowadzeniu wojny". Potem jednakże, prawdopodobnie wpływem doradców Inkwizycji, ród Trevelyan złożył oficjalne przeprosiny oraz wydał zadośćuczynienie w postaci 10 prowincji rolnych i dziesiątej części pieniężnej za sprzedaż płodów rolnych w przyszłym sezonie. Mówiło się, że Inkwizytorka dostała również ostre upomnienie i krytykę zachowania od swego rodu oraz musiała się zobowiązać do oddania wartości hipotetycznej utraconego majątku.

Największe wzburzenie na dworze wywołał powrót drużyny Inkwizytorki z Jałowych Mokradeł, do których udali się oni odbić żołnierzy organizacji przetrzymywanych przez tutejsze barbarzyńskie plemienia. Inkwizytorka po ciężkiej walce zdołała wraz z drużyną wrócić do Podniebnej Twierdzy, lecz jej życie było zagrożone. Wróciła bowiem nieprzytomna i ciężko ranna. Wezwano natychmiast wszelkich specjalistów i Starszych w Medycynie oraz wszelkich Magów Uzdrowicieli. Inkwizytorka w miesiąc wróciła do zdrowia. Jednakże wzburzenia nie wywołał tak bardzo ciężki stan zdrowia jak zachowanie Komendanta Cullen'a, który przesiadywał u Lady Trevelyan zdecydowanie zbyt długo, niż inni przedstawiciele Wielkiej Rady. Zauważono również, że znacznie zmizerniał, lecz wszystko tłumaczył dawnym uzależnieniem od lyrium i zmartwieniem o stan zdrowia przyjaciółki.


End file.
